The present invention relates generally to the field of barrel or drum handling equipment, and more particularly to apparatus that is attachable to a farm tractor or the like for lifting a drum. It can also be used with accessory systems such as a spraying system, where the drum is used as a supply reservoir.
Generally, there are two main types of apparatus for lifting and handling individual barrels, drums or the like (hereinafter referred to only as drums). In a first type, the drum is engaged on its sides by a pair of pincers and is held by virtue of a squeezing action. In the second type, the drum is lifted from beneath. There are many manifestations in the prior art of each of these two types, and others that are variations and combinations of them. However, they all appear to suffer some disadvantages, especially from the standpoint of use in simple, low capacity situations, such as on a farm or in a small business operation.
The pincer type of drum handling system is speedy and needs very little space to operate. However, it requires the creation of a relatively powerful squeezing action against the sides of the drum, even when engagement is also made with one of the annular reinforcing shoulders of the drum. Because this system does not support the drum from beneath and does not positively lock onto the drum, it presents some safety hazards.
The chief disadvantages of the lift-type handling system is the requirement that the lift plate be positioned beneath the drum. This can be done by tilting the drum, or by simply forcing the lift plate beneath the drum. In most of the lift systems, the drum must be tilted by a second person, a luxury not available in many instances, and thus such a system does not lend itself well to use by farmers or in small businesses. Systems in which the lift plate is simply forced beneath the drum are usually difficult to use and cannot be used with heavy loads where it becomes very difficult to insert the lift plate.